A New Beginning
by The Queen Of Randomness
Summary: A Vixen lie under the morning sun, her raven black hair blowing freely behind her in a morning zephyr. She had what appeared to be tears running down her define cheeks, each drop of salty water dripping from chocolate brown eyes, cascading down her gorgeo
1. Chapter One

(This is Gambit's gal, formally Wakka's Women) [This isn't the same story as last time, just the same title (] Hey readers, I here by take an oath that I will update at least once a week (depending on the reviews) and each chapter will hopefully be over 1,000 words after I get started. Okay first things first, I'm really sorry to any Fans who really did enjoy reading my last story, but do to School, family matters, and just not having time between working and sleeping I didn't really have time, and finally some flames (*sniffle* that were so stupid and not nice) I decided to give up on it (even though I had 2 other chapters ready to update () so I'm sorry. It is the last week of School!!!! (*So happy starts crying*) I will be able to update a lot more than last time that is if people still like my new story. I'm so completely sorry and I hope you enjoy the story  
-Gambits Gals Disclaimer: Do you really think he belongs to me? shyea right, he and all the other Inu-yasha characters are Rumiko Takahashi. Not fair!!!! (But I wish I owned Gambit.love that New Orland's accent ()  
  
-_A New Beginning_-  
By: Gambit's Gal  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A Vixen lie under the morning sun, her raven black hair blowing freely behind her in a morning zephyr. She had what appeared to be tears running down her define cheeks, each drop of salty water dripping from chocolate brown eyes, cascading down her gorgeous face, and finally landing on her raven hair. Like shinning stars in the night sky. She lay on the sandy bank of a stray stream, letting the silky sand slip through her slender fingers and landing back on the shore. Her naturally happy smile, which should have been found on her delicate face, was a broken frown. Her usually warm, caring eyes now a dull brown. Her caring heart now broken shattered into a million pieces, never to be whole again. An aura of pure depression and bedrail consumed her.  
  
'How could he? I gave him my heart, my soul, my first love. I gave you my heart openly, but instead you turn me down and shatter my heart. I stayed with you after everything. After I found out your secret, after we fought your brother, even after kikyou tried to kill me, but still me shun me away. I understand why you couldn't love me, I understand why you chose her, but what I will never be able to understand is why I could even be a friend? I've wasted 3 years of my life tracking these stupid shards and you wait until we have the completed Shikon no tamata before you tell me that I mean nothing to you, that I was just a shard detector; a tool that would later be thrown away? Well I'm not going to be weak anymore, I'm not going to be weak any longer, I wont be ignored, I wouldn't be abused emotional or physically any longer.'  
  
Okay, I'm sorry but I want to know if people like this writing style, its kind of mysterious but I hope you all know who the raven haired girl is.if not your not a very good Inu-yasha fan ( okay so I want at least 5 reviews before I write the next chapter!!! Please, even If you didn't like it tell me why, I'm a developing writer so I need the help. Please E-mail me if there where any grammar/spelling mistakes because that I suck at anything that has to do with grammar. Arigato! Ja ne!  
-Gambit's Gal 


	2. Chapter Two

Due to the 1st amendment all reviewers are aloud freedom of speech and press, but according to the bill of rights your first amendment rights can be taken away if you slander the authors ideas/story. Do the 1st amendment 2nd article I am a loud to publicize my opinions no matter how unpopular they are. Now that that is taken care of on with your questions. Oh yeah, I'm 13 and I'm going to be majoring in Government, I'll probably be a lawyer when I'm done with collage.  
  
I don't care if you're madly in love with the Sesshoumaru; it's my opinion that he is a transvestite. When I add the votes and Sesshoumaru wins I don't have a problem writing a Sess./Kag. Fic. I just don't like him I will update frequently, but I will not make my chapters long. I usually start out with long piece of writing at the beginning, but then I revise it and add more detail until it's only around 300 words. Thank you all the people who like Roji. I made him out of all my Favorite Anime Characters. I forgot to say that he is a Kitsune. Not like Shippo, he doesn't look like a fox, but her can change into one. But not like Kuranma either, he isn't a Fox spirit who took over a small child's body.  
  
Okay now that that's taken care of the count is: Roji and Kagome = 3 Sesshoumaru and Kagome= 3 Sunstar, you need to choose, I don't want to have to count your twice! And I know Roji is every girls dream.well at least mine! Disclaimer: Okay, I still don't own Inu-yasha or any of the other characters  
  
-Gambit's Gal  
  
-A New Beginning-  
By: Gambit's Gal  
  
A Young youki prince stood upon a boulder set in a rampant river, his arms crossed over his bare well-toned chest. Each muscle was tense under his sun kissed skin, as if ready for anything that dared cross his path. His slightly pointed ears flickered back and forth, catching every insignificant splash the river made as it penetrated the porous surface of the ancient boulder. His eyes were closed, but he was still well aware of his surroundings. 'I must get stronger, by cutting out one sense you make the others stronger. I will have my revenge.' his head was high in the air, deeply inhaling every scent that blew in the wind. The early morning light reflected off the raging rivers water. The boulder he sat upon had sunk in the raging river from time, the soft mud snuggly fitting into every groove of the rocks surface. His blazing eyes stood out against his gruff, stone carved face. His long hair blew in a gently breeze, as if even the wind wanted to touch the unearthly creature. There he stood, like the boulder; stuck in time never to be changed. Never to be wanted. Never to be loved.  
  
'I shall not be denied what is rightfully mine. I will get stronger, stronger than he. And when the day comes, I will return to my home, my castle, my love. I shall never be betrayed again. And with the power of these newly gained shards, there will be no stopping me. I will regain my honor, my dignity, and my power. And he the Lord of darkness, misery and pain will cease his horrible wrong doings, and will never be heard of again.' a deadly smile pasted over his handsome face. His aura flared around him, his eyes began to glow an eerie red. "I SHALL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!" The water splashed up around him as his powers grew. A Wall of water formed around his body. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how did I do? can you tell who the young youki prince is? I hope not, because it wont be as fun to read if you already now who it is. Oh yeah and thank you to the 6 signed reviews I got! I don't accept non-signed reviews because on my other story (The one I deleted) a non-signed reviewer started rumors about my reputation. So only Signed reviews!  
  
sesshyangel if you don't know what is going on now, you'll only get even more confused in the future.  
  
Charis13 Thank you! I'm really appresiate it that you like where my plots going and that you enjoy my mysterious mood of writing! and I agree, Roji is the perfect guy, lol  
  
MoonDemon Thank you for reading and voting!  
  
Sunstar thank you for being my first reviewer and I'm happy you like my story enough to review 2 times!  
  
um...i think I forgot some one..um o well I'll get you next time! 


	3. Chapter Three

oh yeah, I'm sick today, so I thought I'd write and post this chapter since it was short, due to the song. Pretty Please With Sugar on top review!  
  
-Gambit's Gal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters. and I don't own the song my immortal  
  
-_A New Beginning-_  
By: Gambit's Gal ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The raven-haired women began to walk along the river, sing a sad song in her mystical voice. Not even the Gods could compare to her heavenly voice. Tears still leaked from her stunning eyes, each tear returning to the environment as it collided with the streams waters. I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
"I will never cry another tear for that good for nothing half breed. I will get stronger, and finally I will get my revenge, for all the pain and heart acke he caused me!" With that thought the girl ran through the old forest and into a small clearing. In the clearing was an ancient dried out well. She turned her head towards a village in the distance. "I will come back, you'll see. I'll come back and I won't be the frail girl I was. Someday." With that she jumped into the well. Hope you like, I fell like shit, I'm back to sleep. Bye! R+R 


	4. Chapter Four

Okay, sorry about not updating in a while. I haven't gotten many reviews. Thank you SunStar, for being my only loyal reviewer. I might end this story, since this is the 4th chapter and I only have 8 reviews. So Please review.  
  
-Gambit's Gal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
A Woman knelt in a grassy field of wild flowers and herds. Her head bent, covered by the shadows of darkness, her hair encircled her form blowing a sight breeze. Her arms where bend at the elbow and her finger where entwined in a sign of prayer. Her head snapped up at the sound of fabric ruffling against fabric. She stood up, forgetting the ancient prayer of a moment ago. "Inu-yasha" The woman's long black hair cascaded down her back, her cold Brown eyes bore holes in a line of trees. She dressed in traditional Miko garbs of red and white. She carried a long worn bow and a quill of arrows on her back. A young man steeped out of the line of trees.  
  
His long silver hair fell down his muscled back in a tangled heap; his golden eyes shinned brighter than the morning sun. A rusted katana rested on his hip, tied by a red slash. He was clad in a blood red Fire rat kimono. He wore no sandals, and he had no nails; but in their place were lethal claws. "Kikyou"  
  
"Do you have it Inu-yasha?" Kikyou began to walk towards the boy identified as Inu-yasha. She reached her hand towards Inu-yasha, a sinister smile plastered on her face as she awaited his answer. He only nodded his head, and reached in the hidden pocket of his kimono. "Yes Kikyou I have the Shikon Jewel." He said as he pulled a sparkling purple orbs from the pocket. The orb glowed pure; every piece was in place. "Give it to me Inu- yasha, then we can be together."  
  
He placed the precious jewel into her cold dead hands. Dark and Pure powers clashed. The jewel's purity burned kikyou's hands. It flew up into the air; and sent a blinding flash of light. Inu-yasha through his hands in front of his face to prevent from going blind. Out of the light a woman appeared. She dressed in armor; a pure holy light surrounded her. "Are you Inu- yasha?" She asked in her angelic voice. It rang through Inu-yasha ears. He was in a trance like state. 'Who the hell is she? Did she just come out of the jewel? What was that strange light when Kikyou touched the jewel?' He heard a laugh that sounded like bells. "You will learn all of this in time young one." the women said. Inu-yasha was dumb founded. 'Did she just read my thoughts?' again he heard the laughter. "Yes, Inu-yasha. It is one of my many abilities as guardian of the Shikon Jewel." Again Inu-yasha was flabbergasted. "But if you're a the guardian, that would make you." Okay that's all for now REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Okay I think you get the idea. 


	5. Chapter Five

Wow 10 reviews.that's kind of sad for the 5th chapter you know? Anyways, I'm happy that I'm getting any reviews. So keep them coming .If you read my story and don't review, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-yasha Characters, but I do own Roji.and Chris! (He's my gigolo.long story.nvm)  
  
A New Beginning  
By Gambit's Gal  
  
A young girl with long raven hair walked out of an ancient well house.  
  
"Kagome! Your home!"  
  
A woman who appeared to be in her late forties said as she hugged the younger women. She had Short curly black hair, and warm caring eyes that only a mother could own.  
  
"Hi Ma, Where is Souta and Grandpa?"  
  
The women smiled, "Well you know your grandfather, he out in the yard tending to the shrine. And of course Souta is playing his new Play station 2 game. You know the one I'm talking about right?"  
  
She asked. Kagome just shook her head. 'How should I know which one she's talking about? Souta gets a new video game practically every day!' Kagome hugged her mom again.  
  
"How long will you be staying this time? You know your Uncle Chris is coming to visit from America." Kagome's mom turned and started folding clothing. 'This is great; Uncle Chris never comes to visit. I haven't seen him since I was 7 years old!' Kagome started to fold too.  
  
"Mom, I'm not going back to the past until I get proper training." Kagome's mom looked at her daughter. Her smile widened.  
  
"That's great honey, don't you remember? You're uncle learned all of the ancient skills, spells, and what not before he went to the states. He can teach you while he's here!"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped, Her eyes were bugger out. "You mean Uncle Chris was trained, to be like some kind of ancient warrior or something?" "Well something like that, I can't really remember. When we where kids he always said that he would carry on the ancient ways." she said.  
  
'Well this is great. When I finally go back to the past I wont need Inu- yasha to protect me. I can even bring Shippo with me with out worrying about him being hurt!  
  
"Mom this is great! When will Uncle Chris arrive?"  
  
Right then the front door creaked and slowly opened up. "Hello? Anybody home?"  
  
A Tall lean man with long black hair tied at the base of his neck stuck his head in. His green eyes burned into your soul. His robes swished as he stepped through the doorframe. He was dressed in training robes and wore one wooden katana at his hip, and a real metal katana strapped to his back. His robes where the color of emerald grass during the summer time. His hair was blacker that the dark side of the moon. His smiled at them. His smile could have melted any girls' heart.  
  
(A/n- This man is not Kagome's uncle by blood, and she's attracted to him or anything like that. I just had to describe how hot he is. Oh yea, he's only like 25. He is really Kagome's mom's best friend from childhood.)  
  
"Well hello ladies"  
  
"UNCLE CHRIS!" Kagome screamed and flung herself at the man. "I haven't seen you in so many years!"  
  
The man chuckled and hugged his niece. "Kagome, you've grown so much! You look so much like you beautiful mother. So what is it heard about you wanting my guidance and training?" He asked.  
  
Kagome giggled happily "Yes, Could you train me in the ancient martial arts? And swordsman ship, and the Miko powers, and."  
  
Chris Chuckled again "Yes, yes I know all of that, and you will soon too. But first you must tell me about you adventures!"  
  
Kagome almost fainted at his statement, "You know about my travels to the past!?!" She screamed. He only smiled, he was obviously amused.  
  
"Of course I know about them, you think your mother could keep this from me did you?"  
  
Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, 'I should have known mom wouldn't be able to keep anything this big from her best friend. Hopefully she didn't tell anyone else.' Kagome turned to her mother,  
  
"Well I thought it would be impossible for you to keep such a big secret, you didn't tell anyone else right ma?" she asked. 


	6. Chapter Six

I decided to split this chapter in half. I'm posting 3 chapters today! My creative energy is at an all time high! ________________________________________________________________________ Chris chuckled again (a/n He likes to chuckle huh?)  
  
"Of course your mother couldn't keep this big of a secret! She also told, Joe, Kelly and Bob." He smiled at Kagome's mom.  
  
(a/n all those people I just named are Kagome's real aunts and uncles who also live in the states)  
  
Kagome's mom ran over to him and clamped her hand over his mouth,  
  
"Chris! You wont supposed to tell her that I told almost all of the family! You know she didn't want anyone else to know!"  
  
Kagome just laughed at the seen, Her small petite mother was trying to hush a big, tall, strong man, about twice her size and weight. She was failing miserably since the next thing that came out of his mouth,  
  
"Oh come on, its not like I told her about all other people you told, like Mary and Sue and of course Billy."  
  
Kagome's mothers started beating Chris with a towel and then shoved it in his mouth while he was laughing.  
  
"There, now you can't tell her anything else!" Her mother 'humped' and her work and began to fold the rest of the clothes.  
  
Chris pulled the towel out of his mouth and smirk at Kagome,  
  
"You better keep an eye on your mother, She could have killed me with the is thing" He pulled the towel out of his pocket, "I can see the head lines now, Single mother and house wife kills world famous martial arts fighter."  
  
Kagome was on the floor laughing, and soon Chris was with her. Kagome's mother tried to ignore their laughter.  
  
"Yeah, laugh latter, train now!" She said and pointed a wooden spoon at them. Chris jumped up and put a look of mock horror on his face.  
  
"Now she threatening us with a wooden spoon, run Kagome before she can get us!" He screamed as through Kagome over his shoulder and ran out the door. He ran until they reached a flat surface were they could start to train. You could still here Kagome's mother screaming at them.  
  
(A/n that was just for some humor, don't you like Chris? any ways onto the more serious part) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters, but I do own Chris, Enija, and Roji . _______________________________________________________________________ A far way away from that where Kagome began to train, a man with red hair was still standing upon the boulder. Many youki had come by and watched as he stood as still as the stone he stood on. His red hair blew in the wind behind him, the tie that held it back had long be cut off by the harsh training. His previously clean kimono pants where now bloodied and shredded. His formerly flawless chest was bloodied and browsed. A Small trickle of blood ran down his pink lips. His shapely eyebrows turned down into a frown. His ears where still alert, catching every little sound in the wind.  
  
A Small crack of a twig breaking brought his attention to his left side, yet he didn't open his eyes. Another twig snapped, flowed by the whizzing of an arrow being sprung from the tight string. He quickly moved slightly to the left, the arrow whizzed past his shapely nose and imbedded itself in an old tree. Still he stood in the middle of a random river. He opened his sparkling violet eyes to stare at the intruder.  
  
"What business do you have interrupting my training session?" he asked as calm and cold as the river itself.  
  
The intruder snorted before replying, "You call that training, all you've been doing for the past week is standing on a rock in the middle of a raging river. Come home, you can train in the palace grounds where its safe."  
  
Women dressed in Kimono pants and a sleeveless tight fitting kimono top. Her blond hair fell over her shoulder almost reaching the forest ground. Her blue eyes sparkled like the sky itself.  
  
The man sighed "It isn't safe at the palace can't you see that? Sister, I know you and father believe that within the rock walls of our home no harm can come to us, but your wrong, both of you. I'm proof that it is not longer safe. I need my revenge and until I get it I will not come home."  
  
The women let out a depressed sigh, "Roji, you know if you go after him you will be banished from the court. Father will be furious.and mother I don't know what mother will do if you don't come home." tears left their path down her porcelain check.  
  
The man looked directly at this sister. "Go home Enija, (en-hi-ja) mother and father will be upset if you don't go back. Tell them I won't be coming home until I'm done, and if that means I'm banned from the palace court than so be it. After that get out of the palace Enija, run as far away from this place as possible. Don't come back until everything is settle," the man said in a stern but caring way.  
  
Enija looked up at her brother, they looked deep into each other souls trying to say good-bye with out using so many words. He smiled at his younger sister for the last time. She turned on her heal and leapt into the foliage of the forest. Her last four words floated in the wind back to him. "Come back alive brother"  
  
Awwwwww brother sister bonding moment. Anyways now that you know the parings I hope you like them. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters, but I do own Roji, His sister and Chris (My gigolo)  
  
(2 Months later)  
  
Chris and Kagome stood in the same clearing from 2 months before. The only difference in the appearance of the clearing was that a few trees were missing and all the training equipment was placed here or there. Chris was standing about 3 feet from Kagome and seemed to demonstrating a new move. His wrists were place together and held in front of his body. His left leg was in front of his right, and his legs where spread shoulder length.  
  
"Now Kagome, I want you to try again. Place your hands together life this," He said showing her again, "Then focus your Miko energy into your hands. Lie this" He closed his eyes. Chris's aura flared around him like fire. In his hands appeared a fiery ball of purifying energy. "See how I did it Kagome? Now I want you to try it" The ball of energy disappeared into his hands as he clapped them together.  
  
Kagome moved her body into the same stance; she closed her eyes and focused all of her pure energy into her hands. "I can do this," She said. A small ball of blue energy began to form between her hands. It grew until it was the size of a golf ball, and she opened her eyes. "WOW! Look uncle Chris I finally did it!" Kagome cheered happily.  
  
In the past two months Kagome had learn swordsmanship, and some hand-to- hand martial arts. Kagome's raven hair had grown down to her elbows and was held behind her back by a navy blue hair clasp. She wore a tight fitting blue sports tang top, the same color as her hair clasp. She wore the traditional Miko pants, but not the ugly red ones her carnet wore. Kagome's pants where a lighter periwinkle blue. Her legs and arms where now muscular and where stomach was tight, you could see her defined alb muscles. Tied to her hip by a navy blue sash was a lightweight, very flat but durable katana. Attached to a leather strap that was draped diagonally from her shoulder to hip were 3 inch throwing knifes. And last bust not least strapped to her back was a larger katana named Tahojin (pronounced just as its spelled) Tahojin had cherry blossoms carved into the metal blade and engraved on the hilt of the sword was the word "Dream" in bold script letters.  
  
"Good Kagome, now try to make it evaporate back into your body" Chris instructed Kagome. "Okay, I'll try." Kagome closed her eyes again. 'Come on stupid hands, call back the energy.' harder Kagome tried the harder it was to suck back into her body. All of the sudden Kagome lost control of her energy. It whizzed from her hands towards Chris's head. "CHRIS WATCH OUT!" Kagome screamed. Chris turned towards the energy ball just in time to unsheathe his katana and bring it up to counter attack. He cut the purifying energy ball into two halves. One went to the right side of his head and the other when to the left side of his head. The energy singed his hair. Chris look over and the over nervous Kagome.  
  
"Wow, not that was some attack!" He said, Kagome fell over face first. "You mean you're not mad at me for practically taking your head off with purifying energy?" she asked as Chris helped her up. He smiled and her and chuckled, "First off you only singed my hair, and second it would take a lot more then just an energy attack like that to rake my head off. I'm proud of you Kagome. Not many people could make and energy attack like that on their first try" Chris said, overly excited. "Now lets get back to training!" Chris said and started walking away. 'He's way to into this' Kagome thought as she followed after him.  
  
Okay well here is what Kagome's training is like. I'm not really good at describing the training, since I've never actually trained like that. Sorry about taking the story off, but I forgot where the mistakes where, and when I went to check anime fan's review to check where they were I realized that all your wonderful reviews were deleted! I was so upset! So please review! I'm sorry! O and tell me where the mistakes are again! Ja ne!  
  
how do you say dream in Japeneese and how do you spell the name of the creater of the Shikon no tamata? tell me in a review! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Hehehehe I got 6 reviews! Okay, This is the next chappie hope you like it! THAKN YOU PEOPLE!!!! THANK YOU SUNSTAR FOR THE SPELLING OF MIDORIKO AND FOR THE TRANSLATION OF DREAM IN JAPENESSE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters  
  
"But if you're the guardian that would make you Midoriko!" Inu-yasha was speechless.  
  
'But this can't be her. Midoriko was said to have died over 50 years ago while protecting the jewel of four souls. This can't be the same protector can it?'  
  
Midoriko laughed lightly at Inu-yasha foolishness. "Inu-yasha, do not doubt that I am the real Midoriko. But there isn't much time to explain that for now. I have been battling demons souls inside of the jewel."  
  
That was the first time Inu-yasha actually looked at her appearance. She looked to be in her early 20's, She had long ebony hair that went to her elbows. She wore the traditional Miko grabs, and demon bone Miko armor. The armor was ghost white; golden painted peach and cherry blossoms were sprawled across the white background. A quill of purifying arrows hung across her back and a bow was gripped tightly in her left hand. In her right hand was the entire Shikon jewel.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I've come to tell you that Kikyou isn't the one. Kikyou was not meant to protect the jewel of four souls. That is why she died 50 years ago. She was tainted."  
  
Inu-yasha looked down ashamed. Midoriko seemed to know what he was thinking.  
  
"It wasn't because she feel in love with you. She was tainted because she wanted to use the jewel for selfish reasons. Yes, she wanted to use it for you to become human, but the reasons you had to become human was so she didn't feel lonely. That was a selfish reason and there for she will never be able to touch the jewel."  
  
Inu-yasha looked her straight in the eye; the look on his face could only be described as puzzlement, "But if Kikyou isn't the chosen one.then who is?" 'It can't be Kagome; she isn't strong enough to protect something so valuable and dangerous. Kagome can't even handle one demon with out shards by herself.'  
  
Midoriko's aura turned from one of peace to one of anger, "How can you be so foolish?"  
  
She snapped at Inu-yasha in a tone of voice that could scare a ghost. Her hair flew around body; her previously gentle eyes were now full of rage and irritation,  
  
"Can you not see how strong that one girl really is? You never gave her a chance to develop her true powers. If you didn't use Kagome she would have realized how strong she truly was instead of depending on you to save her life every time there was trouble."  
  
Inu-yasha was stunned at her announcement 'I can't believe this. Not Kagome, she just a girl. She couldn't even hurt a low level youki like Shippo, forget about all the ones whom will come after the Jewel.'  
  
"Kagome has run back to her time period and has been training her powers for the past to months, while you have been screwing around with that shell of a women." Midoriko pointed to Kikyou's prone from. "She was now mastered hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship and her Miko powers." All of the sudden Midoriko's form started to fade. "I must leave now. Kagome will appear at the well at sundown in 3 moon cycles. Wait for her there." Midoriko's form faded completely.  
  
Midoriko's time stopping spell wore off and Kikyou was able to move again. "Inu-yasha, what is wrong? Give me the jewel." Kikyou insisted. Inu-yasha backed away a few steps. "I'm sorry Kikyou, but your not meant to hold the jewel." He backed away some more. "Inu." Inu-yasha turned around and was ready to run, "I'm sorry Kikyou I must leave." with that Inu-yasha ran into the forest.  
  
Buya Grandma Kikyou got so dised right there. I know that's probably not how a conversation between Midoriko and Inu-yasha would go but hey, this is my story. Check out My other Fic, Funny Inu-yasha song matches. Its kind of funny ^-^ REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu-yasha characters, and I don't own any of the spells used I got them from Harry Potter. They belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Kagome and Chris stood in the middle of a white circle; its circumference was about 24Ft. A Blue shield was placed over the immediate area; to prevent farther damage to the woods. Kagome stood in an offensive position; she unsheathed Tahojin and pointed it in Chris direction. Chris stood in a defensive position; he was holding Endoha (pronounced just how it sounds. Endoha was the big sword strapped to his back when he first walked into the house.)  
  
"This will be your last test Kagome, I have nothing left to teach you," Chris smiled at Kagome, "The only rule is that you cannot step out of this white circle if you do step out you must start your training over until you beat me." He took a step closer. "Your last test is to beat me!"  
  
Chris didn't give Kagome time to react; he jumped from a defensive position to an offensive position. He lunged at her, trusting Endoha in front of his body. Kagome switched from offensive to defensive. She brought Tahojin up to block Endoha's attack. Kagome used Chris momentum to get leverage and use his weight against him. Kagome threw Chris off balance; he stumbled back a few feet; giving Kagome time to gather energy for one of her strongest attacks.  
  
"Stupefy!" Kagome yelled. This spell stunned Chris for over 30 seconds giving Kagome more time to form a strategy. 'Okay, I wasn't excepting this, but I know Chris's one weakness. I can do this.' The spell began to wear off. Chris began to levitate in the air. A green orb formed in his hands. He aimed at Kagome, and fired. Kagome brought her katana up to cut it in half. Kagome hadn't noticed Chris's second attack. "Imobilous!" He shouted. Kagome's body froze just as she was about to cut the orb in half. The green orb hit its target, but Kagome wasn't done yet. Their fight continued like this for hours. Neither side was tired, or ready to give up and neither side seemed to be winning. They where equally match. 'I just have to wait for the right time to use this.wait for it.NOW!' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Roji ran through the forest toward a small village. He used his demon speed, but since her was half elf he didn't make a sound. He jumped from tree to tree. Roji was so light he seemed to weight nothing was he landed on the next branch. "It shouldn't take long now. Only a couple more days."  
  
The sun was setting in the small valley where Roji stood. "Soon I'll see her again. After 70 years. I wonder if she'll remember me." Roji took of running again. His red hair blew behind his body. He wore an all red Kimono and had his hair tied back in to a low pony tail at the base of his neck. 'Soon my love we will be reunited, together forever.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- aaaaaawwwwwwww wasn't that sweet. There wont be updates until Tuesday. Sorry, but I need more reviews! until then! enjoy! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hehehe sorry.I had writers block and my aunt had surgery, any ways! I want to thank Sabrina for helping me get out of my writers block stump!  
  
Chris began to run full speed at Kagome, before jumping into the air for an aerial attack with his katana. Kagome brought her katana up to deflect his attack, and jumped back about 4 feet. Chris began to charge again, but instead of going in for another aerial attack Chris switched his Endoha to his left hand to strike her across the chest. He brought Endoha up above his head. But by doing this he was taking a chance, a chance that Kagome would take full advantage of. Kagome aimed for his unguarded chest with Tahojin, while pulling out a half katana from the end of her sheath; going unnoticed by Chris. He began to bring Endoha down, knowing it was too late to repel Kagome's katana, and that it would of minor damage compared to other injuries he'd had. Kagome crouched down low at the last minute, slicing a diagonal slash across Chris's chest. By Kagome's unexpected crouch Endoha to hacked into her right shoulder instead of its original target, her chest. While Chris pulled Endoha out of the deep gash in Kagomes shoulder she thrust the hidden half katana into Chris's abdomen. (Like above the waistline but below the abs, get it?) Kagome brought down Tahojin again in a right-sided diagonal cut, creating a bleeding X shaped scare on his chest, while pulling out Sakura (that's the name of her half Katana) out of Chris's abdomen. Chris backpedaled a few feet away from Kagome as she prepared to attack again. 'Kagome is better than I expected.' Chris thought 'I never thought she would be this power full in such a short time.' Chris squared his feet in a defensive position, as Kagome charged again with her Tahojin and Sakura behind her. (The same technique as Aoushi Shinamori in Ramorni Kenshin, but he used two half katana) She moved faster than Chris had ever seen before, to others she would have been a blur a blues, but to the trained eye you would be able to see her face set in a determined scowl as her feet carried her faster than the wind towards opponent. Chris began to charge towards her for a head to head battle, Endoha strait ahead of him. Kagome jumped in the air, as did Chris their katana's clashed and they both landed on the battlefield soundless, already prepared for another assault. The blood flowed freely from both their wounds, but Kagome's wound being deeper than Chris's, plus the fact that Kagome was less experienced with battle wounds took full toll on her. 'I can't go on like this much longer, I have to go for it now I can't wait any longer.' Kagome charged once again, but this time she all of her spirit energy to into one attack. There was a blinding light; Chris brought his arms up to cover his eyes, rendering him unprotected. Kagome ran towards him with ungodly speed, her katana's crossed in an X. The light began to fade and Chris lowered his arms, when he looked down he was surprised to see Kagome, with both of her swards at his throat.  
  
Okay I'm already writing a new chapter, but my computer keeps losing the file, I've been checking for a virus, but there isn't one, my comp. Is just out dates, I'm getting a Macintosh I Mac at the end of August! ^-^ I can't wait. Any ways review and I'll post the next chappie! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

IM SO SORRY PEOPLE! I haven't updated in forever, but I have like 3 good reasons okay? -I moved into a new house in a new town -I just got a new computer (Macintosh Imax) -My grandpa is in the hospital  
  
So I'm really sorry, but I had a lot going on in my life. But I'm back now so on with the story!!! Also, I'm going to only be posting on MidiaMiner.org, because its easier, and I also get to see how many people read my story, even if they don't review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu-Yasha characters, but the new characters are MINE!  
  
(This is back to Kikyou, I really don't want to write about her *Holds up a Kikyou hater shirt* but she is a semi-main character in this fanfics.sadly)  
  
A New Beginning  
  
By: Gambits Gal  
  
(wow I haven't done that for a long time)  
  
Kikiyou stood frozen in her spot as she watched Inu-yasha run off with the jewel. Her brow frowned in thought and disappointment, but still emotionless as before. Her eyes narrowed and blazed with hatred, her eyebrows arched in repulsion, and her lips turned down in loathing. (A/n.well I guess the is kind of a lot of emotion for a walking clay pot.oops) She leisurely turned around and walked dreadfully back into the shadows of the forest. Her Soul catcher's wond around her legs as she walked further into the forest, gradually bringing her up into the air.  
  
'Inu-yasha, why have you betrayed me again? What do you mean I'm not meant to protect the sacred jewel of four souls? It has been my destiny, I have trained all my life, and now you try to deny me of my right? Why is it now that you decided that I am not fit to hold the jewel? We could have been together again. We could of lived a normal, like normal people now that my inferior reincarnation is gone.'  
  
Kikiyou commanded her soul catchers to stop flying and land in front of a large tree with a Miko protection barrier placed around it. The soul catchers tried to fly into the barrio but they where thrown back by a pink light. Kikiyou walked to the barrier and placed her hand on it, letting the barrier fall until she entered it. She walked to the tree and sat down in a nock better 3 large branched (A/n. When ever I see the evil walking clay pot she in a tree.I mean you find it weird. I guess she just likes trees, go figure.)  
  
'Could it be that my reincarnation will return and that's the reason that Inu-yasha will not give me the jewel? Or is that he is in love with her? He was in love with me for 50 goddamn years me! I wont let her take him! I have claimed him as mine and no one will get in my way. W will be happy together, and I will have the jewel, there is no stopping me. She will pay for all the trouble she has caused; even when the littlie wench isn't her she still causes all kinds of mayhem. When she come back there will be no stopping me from killing my prey. Oh yes she will pay with something dear, something I lost 50 years ago.Her soul'  
  
Kikiyou began to laugh evilly to her self, while devising her sinister plan to get 'Her' soul back from Kagome. (A/n. wow that was like torture just to write about her. in real life.or maybe I should say real anime life, do you think kikiyou would curse? Lol, anyone seen 'My best friend wedding? well If you have you should recognize the line "He loved me fore 50 goddamn years me!" from when Jules is in the airport smoking and ranting to George about Michael. lol.) 


	13. Chapter Thirten

Okay back again with another chapter in the same day, man I'm doing good for my first day back, ne? Well anyways this one is going to also be a short chapter, sorry. I was going to write either about how Inu-yasha feels about not giving the jewel to Kikiyou and what he's going to do when Kagome comes back, or finish Kagome and Chris's training/fight thing, but they both turned out harder than you'd thing. So those will be the next two chapters probably. Anyways I'm going back to Roji, I haven't written about him in awhile so why not? Last time he was going to get his true love remember? He was going to be there in 3 moon cycles.man that must have been a really long run to take that long ^_~ lol. Okay on with the disclaimer and what not!  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters, but I do own Chris, and Roji and his sister! And something eles that will be introduced in this chapter ^-^  
  
A New Beginning  
  
By: Gambit's Gal  
  
(Okay if you remember, Roji is headed to a small village to meet with his true love, and he is pretty sure that she wont remember him. You'll find out why in a couple of minutes. He was wearing all red kimono, but it isn't like Inu-yasha. Roji's is made of silk and is very elegant like royalty would wear. Just try to picture it; I'm having a hard time describing it. Oh yeah, I'm too lazy to write about his journey so I'm fast-forwarding to the day where he is supposed to meet her)  
  
He stood on a cliff in all of his regal beauty, his fiery red hair blow softly behind him in the breeze. He smiled down at the little village nestled down bellow him. He watch the villagers go around doing their daily routines, cutting wood, fetching water, cooking. A small green 9-tailed Kitsune walked up behind Roji, and nuzzled his head into the back of Roji's leg. Roji bent down, picked her up and began to scratch behind her ears. "What are you going her Yoko? Did my sister send you?" Yoko licked Roji's hand as if to say yes. "I knew she wouldn't stop worrying even though I told her I'd be fine, but it's good to have some company while I wait." he sat down a placed Yoko into his lap, while he watched the villagers again.  
  
'Humans are such interesting creatures,' He thought, 'they are so much like elf's, but at the same time so different. We would never cut down trees, or waste our time establish home. In way we are so soupier to humans that it almost seems impossible for us to live peacefully together. Somtimes I can understand why father despises them, not only to they kill some of the demons in his pack but they also discriminate against all youki, when not all of them are bad.'  
  
Roji tore his eyes away from the village to look into the forest next to the village. 'This forest some what reminds me of home, but there is an evil aura surrounding this area, where at home in our kingdom all is tranquil and pure. Maybe that's why I needed to get away from that place,' He thought with disgust of the kingdom that he grew up in, 'everyone was happy and carefree. The food, water and shelter were provided from the people. No one was ever miserable, and no one ever felt dejected. It was too much of a utopia. I couldn't live there. I'm a warrior, I need excitement in my life, and I need love.My Love. I need her at my side so all is right. She is my utopia; nothing can go wrong when she is with me. I need her to be my mate, my queen. And when she returns by sun down today, I will prove to her my love is true and pure. Then we will get my revenge on the horrible creature that tore my family and my love away from me. He will die a slow and painful death, just like I felt when he took her away from me.' Roji's aura started blazing with hate, making Yoko growl at him.  
  
Roji's snapped out of his thoughts at hearing Yoko's growl and realized that his power was blazing all around him. 'I have to calm down, or I might hurt some one.' he thought as he resumed thinking. 'I mustn't think about him now, not on a happy day like this. I can ponder over him latter, But now I should be thinking about why I'm here.' he thought happily, but his thoughts suddenly became gloomy. 'But if she doesn't remember me, or our love? After all these years of our separation and her being forced to leave and live a new life. I can't and won't push this on her if that turns out to be the case, but I won't give her up either. I will help her remember her life before the tragedy, before we where tore apart. I will never give up on her, no matter how long it takes, our love was too strong to be forgotten.' Roji slowly scanned the forest area below him, searching for a cretin point mark. 'The spy that was roaming this area said that he had seen her leave that village and head into the forest. Once in there she jumped down an ancient dried up well where she disappeared into its depths.' He scanned further into the forest, using his keen youki eye site to scan throw the forest foliage easily, until his eyes fell on an old wooden well. He stood up, putting Yoko on the ground. Roji smiled at Yoko before crouching down to be eye level with him, "Hey Yoko do you feel like getting some exercise?" He asked while petting Yoko, "Will you transform for me so we can go wait by the well?" He asked while backing away. Yoko nodded his head before transforming into a very large 9-tailed Fox with emerald green fur and Dark blue eyes. Roji jumped on to her back and signaled for her to start running. The wind blew his fiery locks every which way. His Green eyes sparkled with childlike fun. "Oh come on girl, I know you can go faster than this!" He shouted while holding on tighter to her fur. Yoko sped up and in no time they where next to tell well.  
  
Okay, you need to know some side information about Roji. He was the Young Youki Prince from the second chapter of this story. I know he seemed very cold and evil, but when his youki side takes over, he is cold, emotionless and is longing for the bitter taste of revenge. His father is a powerful Fox Youki Lord, while his mother is a mystic woodland elf. Which would make him and his sister half youki and Half Elf. Roji has more of his father's traits, the red hair, violet eyes, and youki abilities, but he also used woodland bows and arrows. His sister had more of the mother's traits, the long blond hair, blue eyes, elfish appearance, pale complexion and a thin beautiful face, along with youki speed and such. Well there you go, I'm going to update this weekend I think.well I hope, my mom and dad are going to a wedding tonight and staying until tomorrow, which means my grandma's staying over for the night, since my parents are convinced that me (13yrs) my Brother Danny (16yrs) and my other brother Mike (11yrs) can't stay home alone, She'll be 'watching' us until they get back some time tomorrow. Knowing my parents, they'll end up staying there until tomorrow night and then leave to come home. Grandma thinks that all children should be in bed by 8:30 on the dot, so I'll try to update Sunday, but that's not a promise b/c I have to write for my newer fanfic, On the wings of a shadow, please read it! 


	14. Chapter forteen

Hey all, I'm going to be putting 'A New Beginning' on hold for awhile because, I'm typing up a new story in the memory of my friend Jesse, he died a few days ago, the story he was in the process of completing is called 'A New Hope Arisen' please read and review it. It means a lot to me. The soon I complete typing up that story, I'll be continuing this story  
  
-Cait 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

________________________________________________________________________  
  
A New Beginning  
  
By: The Queen of Randomness  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Kagome and Chris)  
  
Chris's eyes widened, showing his complete surprise. After a moment, he dropped Endoha to the ground, signifying his defeat. Kagome pulled her katana's away from Chris's neck, and slowly backed away.  
  
Chris looked around; noticing that the blue colored shield he had placed over their battle ground earlier had deteriorated into nothingness. The trees in the immediate area were now only charred stumps, and the healthy green grass was in flames. 'That was one of the strongest shields I had ever put up, and yet Kagome tore it down in one attack.' he thought in awe. He looked down at his feet, and noticed that he was now about a foot out of the white circle battle arena. 'So I was the one to be ringed out.' he though with a faint smirk on his lips. He looked over at Kagome. She was standing straight, with her katana's at her sides, her eyes followed his every move. "I win," she stated merrily, but tiredly before turning away from him.  
  
She whipped his blood from the katana's blades on now bare forest floor before sticking them into the ground. Blood stained her once blue fighting clothes and flowed down her pail porcelain arm to her fingertips in little trickles of red rivers, and then dripped to the ground. The red drops began to form a puddle around her feet. Her breathing was ragged. 'I used too much power, I'm not going to heal from this too quickly' she sighed before falling to her knees, and then to the ground in an undignified heap. (Also most like Face faulting)  
  
Chris wasn't much better off. His shirt was slashed from Kagome's attack and now hung from his belt around his waist. The X slash on his tanned chest was bleeding immensely, but was already beginning to heal. The abdomen wound was bleeding uncontrollably. The blood flowed down his stomach, and stained his ragged shirt, and yet he was smiling.  
  
He placed a hand on Kagome's uninjured shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're very daring to make that type of move Kagome. You used up a dangerous amount of your Ki energy, and wont be able to heal as quickly. But I can see that you are indeed ready to go back to the Feudal Era." said Chris. Kagome nodded at his words and began to stand. Bracing her hands on the ground and pushing upper body off the ground before getting into a sitting position, and finally semi-standing pose.  
  
Chris chuckled merrily while watching her struggle. "So, the only thing holding you back from going to see your friends now is, are you ready to face the baka hanyu?" Kagome pulled her katana's out of the hard forest ground, sheathed them, stood, and turned around to face Chris. She smiled weakly and nodded, "But first I think I need a nap." Kagome said sleepily before falling forwards, into Chris's chest. He chuckled again before picking her up.  
  
He walked out of the clearing, with Kagome carefully cradled in his arms. He angled his head up and grinned toward the clear blue sky, 'If only you knew how much power you really have little Kagome. You must go back, to undo what has been done.and so that you can be happy once again.' He pulled her closer to his chest in a protective manner, "You must mend your broken heart little one, you're our last hope." He said out loud before running full speed towards the Hiragashi Sunset Shrine.  
  
The once happy blue sky was turning a depressing gray, and storm clouds began to form overhead. And a strange wind began to pick up. The luscious green trees and bushes began to sway in the mysterious zephyr, and majestic voice could be heard whispering "Your our last hope little one" before fading into nothingness. 


End file.
